Orochitachi
by Exerci
Summary: What if the events taking place several years before the beginning of the series had happened in a slightly different way? What if Orochimaru's wildest dream came true.


Authors note: This is an idea I'd been tumbling around with in my head for a couple of weeks and that slowly started to take form as a story. So I put my fingers to my keys, and here it is. Disclaimer: I don't make money and I don't own any characters. 

Orochimaru groaned. His still twitching hand lay on the ground, blood seeping from it. He stared at Itachi, and he saw nothing but his own defeat. A rather complete defeat, even, as he knew that he had no way to win this fight. As his blood kept seeping from his handless wrist, letting Itachi see exactly how weak he was, he realised one simple thing. All Itachi had going for him was his speed, and his eyes. Orochimaru forced his lips into a smirk and stared into Itachi's eyes. Itachi quizzically raised an eyebrow and calmly said: "Fine. If you want to be crushed, then experience true pain! TSUKUYOMI!" Itachi's eyes subtly shifted from the regular three-dotted Sharingan to the Mangekyou sharingan. Orochimaru felt the world around him disappear as he was drawn into Itachi's mind. In here, he was nothing. In here, Itachi could try to break him as much as he wanted to. Itachi kept bringing out more and more painful tools with which to break Orochimaru, most of which too terrible to describe here, but to no avail. Nothing broke Orochimaru. Due to Orochimaru's long time as a ninja fighting in wars, pain was no stranger to him, and as there were no one who Orochimaru cared for in particular, Itachi's Tsukuyomi could not break him. After 72 hours of mental torture, the jutsu was broken, and Orochimaru wasn't much worse off than before. Orochimaru smirked at Itachi and said, with his voice rising in power from a whisper to a yell: "Against this mind, all of your mental strength means NOTHING!" Itachi raised an eyebrow and jumped at Orochimaru, effortlessly passing Orochimaru's defense and stabbing him in the neck with a kunai.Orochimaru just grinned as blood ran from his neck and down to the summoning tattoo on his left arm. He whispered: "Kuchiyose no jutsu: HEBI!" and no sooner were the words spoken than a snake shot out from Orochimaru's sleeve. Itachi noticed the rustling from Orochimaru's sleeve and jumped backwards, gritting his teeth in annoyance, but as he was too close to Orochimaru he didn't manage to dodge the attack completely and got scratched by one of the teeth. As soon as the poison was injected into his blood stream, he felt the world starting to slow down around him. Everything seemed to move so strangely around him, not to mention that his chakra was going completely haywire. While he was fighting the poison, Orochimaru grinned weakly and started using his Fushi Tensei. While Orochimaru was definitely still much weaker than Itachi, Itachi just didn't have the more than 40 years of experience Orochimaru had. Orochimaru's soul shot out and entered Itachi's body. With the poison in Itachi's body, Itachi had a hard time even realising what happened, and as soon as he did notice, it was the beginning of the end. He started struggling, knowing that the one with the greater will would win this, but even then, Orochimaru's near manic wish to gain Itachi's body overpowered him. Just before Itachi faded into Orochimaru's soul he realised one single thing that had been haunting him his entire life. He had always thought that the Uchiha clan was weak because they lived of their reputation, and he was right. But now, he realised that he was weak as well because he left the Uchiha clan because he felt that they held him back. Not that they did, the pressure they put on him might even have improved him. Orochimaru, however, betrayed his village and had to leave it, but he didn't do it because of spite against the village, not even close, he just did it because it was necessary for his goals. Orochimaru was driven by his goals, to learn all jutsu in the world, to learn how, as a painter combines the colours to create new colours, how to combine seals and chakra to create new jutsu. Orochimaru grinned. He had finally obtained the perfect body to learn ninjutsu with. Of course it wasn't the body he actually wanted, the body of Kaguya Kimimaro, but it would do. For now, he had more pressing concerns. For instance, he had an inkling that getting the poison of the deadly snake he summoned out of his body would be a good move. And transcribing the summoning tattoo back on his arm probably wouldn't be a bad idea either. Attempting not to be bitten to death by his own snake that now saw him as the bastard who killed the master would also suffice as a good idea. Not to mention the weakness he felt as his body started to slow down to accommodate the new changes in the body. Orochimaru stared at the snake, and slowly, but surely, the snake stopped, and started just staring at Orochimaru. Orochimaru grinned and his eyes started spinning, bringing the snake down into a deep coma. Orochimaru staggered to his body, tore off the arm on which the tattoo was, and then, without further ado, he just fell unceremoniously to the ground, unconscious.


End file.
